godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Olympian Sentinel
The Olympian Sentinel 'is a Multiplayer character in ''God of War: Ascension. God of War: Ascension Featured as a boss of the Trial of the Gods mode, the Sentinel is present in the Rotunda of Olympus. After killing all the enemies of the final round of the match, this warrior will fall from the sky to the ground, similarly to how the normal players do when they respawn. The Sentinel resembles much a normal Multiplayer warrior both in appearance and in combat style: his armor's pieces (helmet, torso and lower armor) resemble the ones of the Gladiator's armor. He uses a sword as a weapon, and its attacks resemble those of the Gladiator's Sword, and he also uses many other tactics such as parry, block and using light and heavy attacks. Since his combat style is similar to the normal players' one (with the exception that he is much more agile and stronger), similar tactics must be used against him. After taking a certain amount of damage, the Sentinel will "turn on" a rage stage: he will scream and become faster and stronger, also becoming engulfed in a red energy and earning a new magic like attack: he creates a red circle around himself. Any player inside the circle's area is attracted to him, and then he will cause an explosion, greatly harming any warrior that was inside the said circle. After losing all of his health, the Olympian Sentinel will fall on the floor, dead, and disintegrate himself. After his death, the player(s) will win the match. The Sentinel has about the same amount of health of a normal player in the first stage of the fight, and also in its second one. In comparison to Hercules, he can be killed much faster because of this, but is also much deadlier and more agile than him, requiring the players to be more careful. A good tactic against the Sentinel is to use consecutive unblockable attacks, which can't be parried by him and keeps him from attacking as well. Using the gauntlets' heavy combo (Triangle, ''Triangle'') constantly, for example, is a good idea. Using Boots of Hermes and swords (scenery weapons) is another good example: tapping the ''Circle''''' button with these is enough to overpower the Sentinel. Also, magic is never a bad idea. With the new update of Multiplayer, the Sentinel is present in the Coliseum of Persia as the boss of this map, too. In the final round of the match, he and a group of Spartans will enter the arena via its elevator. He will be surrounded by many warriors initially, but three of them will leave the formation to fight the players. When they are killed, the rest of the Spartans will leave the formation and fight, as well, and the Sentinel will teleport away. Until the Spartans are killed, he will simply teleport through different points of the arena, mocking players, and teleport away again before anyone can attack him. When only three Spartans are left, he will fight players in the same way he does in the Rotunda of Olympus, and die in the same way as well. Trivia *It's possible that he is actually an Olympian god or a famous hero trying to protect Olympus, although this is never mentioned. *He is one of the only bosses in the series that is not killed nor harmed via a quick time event of any kind. *The Olympian Sentinel must not be confused with the Training Soldier, another Multiplayer character who trains the new warriors. It is possible to see that they are different men by their helmets, for example: the Olympian Sentinel's armor resembles the Gladiator Armor, while the Training Soldier's one resembles the Fury Armor. Their special attacks and weapon seem to be the same, however, probably the Gladiator Sword. *His reasons to be present in Persia are unknown. Possibly, he was sent by the gods to test the players. *Like the Training Soldier, he can't be burned, silenced, frozen or cursed by warriors. Health leech from warriors of Hades is useless as well. Category:Multiplayer Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Imageneed